


Where good intentions lead you..

by fanomy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't worry DaddyFic icks me out too, Fanomy, Gen, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, So this won't be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanomy/pseuds/fanomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is happy, he has a companion who explains to him the intereses of living.. But we are going to know Johns point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where good intentions lead you..

Warm.. Just the right bit of tart. Thank you Mrs.Hudson.

John was enjoying the cup of tea he just made. He didn’t know where Mrs.Hudson found that blend, but it was just the comfort he needed here. Or maybe it was Mycrofts psycho-assistant..

From his perch at the dining table Sherlocks mayhem was rather.. Clear.. And audible.

“Sherlock, I’m not particularly finding you remarkable at moments such as this.” There, Quite, clear, just the right amount of formality.

Sherlock immediately stopped his heading to the acknowledged flat microwave. “Yes, Daddy..” And a long indignant mutter..

Outwardly, John looked pleased. It was only skin deep. He didn’t know what turned their relationship into this- No that was self deception. It began the morning after the Taxi driver. 

Sherlock was refusing any suggestions for food. John, being the nurturer he is could not resist taking care of him. They nearly came into a row until he flatly pointed out the illogic in his refusal. 

At least there was a give and take in their bizarro Daddy-son relationship. Sherlock teaches him the fine art of deduction, He teaching Sherlock to _live_.

But.. with his mentoring role he will never be able to.. Better to let go, it doesn’t matter, even if Sherlock is probably amendable.. His role in his life is just..

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this can continue to be a really good fic.. But DaddyFic squeaks me.


End file.
